


Prove It

by FallenAngel_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gives Dean an Ultimatum, Cas is adorable, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Coming Out, Dean In Love, Everyone Is Alive, Family, Feelings Realization, Kinda Slow Build, Sneaking Around, Supportive Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, supportive friends, they are all friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel_Dean/pseuds/FallenAngel_Dean
Summary: Its Christmas and the boys are planning to have a party, but Dean has something he wants to tell Cas and when he does would he be able to tell Sam he is Bi and is fucking an angel? we will find out





	1. Babe

It was a couple of days before Christmas and Sam and Dean had been planning this big Christmas party with all their friends (Mainly for Cas since he had never had a Christmas) Sam was in charge of the guest lists and food while Dean was in charge of decorations (He insisted) and keeping Cas out of the bunker while Sam got everyone set up  
"Dean where are we going?" Cas asked as Dean practically shoved him into the car, "Out" Dean replied simply, though he didn't really have a plan of where to go he figured he would just drive around until he say something he wanted to do. Dean started up Baby and pulled out onto the bumpy gravel road  
they drove for about 5 minutes just listening to music with Dean periodically glancing over at the angel who was either looking at him also or staring out the window. Another 10 minutes went past when Dean turned down 'Bad moon rising' on the radio "So Cas any plans for Christmas?" Dean asked nonchalantly  
Cas shrugged "Besides spending it with you and Sam no...not really" Dean nodded "Alright well i'm taking you Christmas shopping" Dean had decided that's what they should do  
Cas furrowed his brow "Why?" he asked, Dean huffed a laugh "Because i gotta get presents and i assume you do to" Cas nodded slowly "Yes because exchanging items is part of the Christmas tradition"  
"Exactly" Dean pulled into a small shopping mall off the interstate, he parked Baby and shut her off "Alright lets go" Dean stepped out of Baby, pulling his winter coat tighter around himself as the chilly air nipped at his skin, Dean was he hadn't exactly planned to go Christmas shopping (Since he had already gotten most of his shopping done and was gonna go tomorrow to pick up the rest) Dean glanced over at Cas who was now looking intently at the bright store, his black bubble coat open (Dean told him he needed to try and look like a regular human and wear a coat) Dean had always felt something for Cas, almost like this intense feeling to protect and help him but not like with Sam it was....different somehow he loved him and he knew it but he just always tried to rationalize the feeling as a brotherly love but Dean knew better, maybe it was their 'Profound bond' he didn't know he had sat in his room for over an hour trying to figure it out and had decided maybe he should try and see if Cas feels the same with little forms of 'tests' as they would call them  
Dean began walking towards the entrance of the store Cas followed close behind, the warm rush of air as they walked in was quite a relief "Alright ill go grab a cart you wait here" Dean walked towards the long rows of steel blue carts grabbing one and checking its wheels to make sure they didn't try and annoy his life and make him want to murder.  
He pulled the cart over to Cas smiling lightly "Here we go" they walked down the long aisles until they reached the 'arts and crafts' section  
"Look Dean we could make cards, i heard people do that's as well" Cas had a small smile on his face as he picked out different colors of construction paper, he finally put Blue,Red,Green,Pink,and black into the cart before going back to pick out things to decorate them with, "You know there's cards that are already made on aisle 4 right?" Dean asked watching as Cas dropped markers and stickers into the cart "Yes but where's the fun in an artificially made card when you could make them from the heart" Cas smiled at Dean a gleam in his eyes, Dean just shrugged. They eventually moved on from the cards to a different aisle where picture frames and wall decorations hung, Cas was like a kid in a candy store as he ran around looking at all the different things "Look Dean we could make a family photo and hang it up" Cas said excitedly as he grabbed the frame; it had 5 different slots for pictures with little black hearts plastered around its grey frame, Dean couldn't help but smile lovingly as Cas looked back at him with a toothy grin, it was Cas's first Christmas and he's be damned if he let his attitude and love for manly things get in the way of this. 

They made their way back out to the parking lot with a cart full of things that Cas had picked out including many frames to put pictures and cards in, some movies to watch, some presents that Dean was not aloud to see, and some more random things that Cas insisted he would need. They drove back to the bunker, with Dean periodically checking his watch, they drove up the bunkers path to the entrance where Dean helped carry in the bags, Sam was sitting in the map room on his laptop he glanced up when Dean and Cas came down the stairs with hands full of bags  
"You guys went shopping?" Sam asked glancing at the bags in their hands "Yep" Dean answered even though it was obvious Dean set the bags down on the table looking around the bunker as if he was expecting people to jump out at any time, Sam nodded before going back to his computer 

 

It was late evening and Cas had been locked away in his room with all the 'supply's' supposedly making stuff, Dean and Sam were in the kitchen drinking beer "So who's all coming?" Dean asked taking a sip from his beer, Sam put up a finger as in telling Dean to wait and began searching his pockets. he pulled out a piece of paper and began reading off names "Jody and the girls said they are definitely gonna be here, uh..Crowley said he would be honored"- (Sam rolled his eyes slightly)- " Bobby said of course hes coming, Charlie said the same thing, Kevin said he will see and Gabriel said why would he miss something where there is gonna be food" Sam laughed slightly before continuing "Jack of course will be here, and Rowena said she wouldn't miss a chance to meet the and i quote 'Dysfunctional Winchester fake family" Sam looked up at Dean  
"Alright looks like we got a party" Dean laughed taking one last gulp of his beer "I'm gonna go see what Cas is doing" Dean got up and headed down the hallway toward Cas's room, he stopped in front of the door listening to see if he could hear anything before knocking "Hey Cas buddy you in there?" Dean stood a second before he heard a muffled "Come in" he creaked the door open and peaked inside to find Cas surrounded by paper and covered in little specks of glitter and cut pieces of paper, Dean let out a little laugh "Having fun?" Cas nodded looking down at himself "I find it entertaining to be making things out of paper, because there's so many things you can make!" Cas pulled out a card from the pile, looking it over before extending his hand towards Dean "Here i made this for you" Dean looked down at the little blue card before taking it "Thanks Cas" Dean smiled as he read the front 'Merry Christmas Dean' with a little heart next to it, Dean looked up at Cas to see him blushing slightly "Open it"  
Dean nodded before flipping the little card open he smiled more when he read what it said ' Dear Dean, thank you for excepting me into home and making me feel welcome, i always thought i never deserved to be happy but you have showed me that it's possible, you make me happy Dean and i'm so grateful for that, Sam does to but not as much as when you tell a joke or laugh brightly, i love seeing you happy and it makes me happy xoxo, Cas' Dean looked up to find Cas looking away slightly as if embarrassed "Wow Cas thank you" Dean meant it too because this meant Cas loved him to and that made Dean's insides all fluttery and gooey  
Cas stood up and brushed off a couple pieces of paper "I know it's a bit 'girly' but i wanted you to know how happy you make me dean..it...it's hard to describe and i know you probably don't feel the same but-" "Cas....."  
"I'm sorry Dean but i love you and i can;t hide it any more-(At this point Cas is beginning to tear up) Its just so overwhelming and-" "Cas you make me happy to" Cas looked at Dean with a startled look "Really?" Dean nodded a warm smile forming on his face "I just didn't know how to tell you" Cas looked at the floor as if processing this information, he looked back up a solemn look in his eyes "But...do you love me?" Dean expression softened even more at how scared and worried Cas looked, Dean didn't even use his words he just crossed the room in a few quick steps and pressed a passionate kiss firmly to Cas's mouth taking him by surprise, they just stood there for a couple of seconds, Dean's hands resting of Cas's waist and Cas's hands on Dean's shoulders, Dean broke the kiss to look Cas in the eyes "How's that for an answer" Cas huffed a soft laugh before moving in for another kiss this one being softer and more slow, their lips moved together perfectly each taking in the scent and taste of each other, Dean broke the kiss once more resting his forehead on Cas's "I do love you Cas" Dean whispered closing his eyes 

 

This went on up until Christmas eve, them sneaking around with lingering touches and soft kisses and cuddles (Which Dean would deny) when Sam wasn't around, Cas had since then been caught up about the party and was now preparing little gifts for everyone  
it was late one evening had Dean was staggering into his room to get some sleep Cas was sitting on his bed reading a book "Dean we need to talk" Cas said as he watched Dean kick off his shoes and flop onto the bed next to him "Mmmm about?" Dean answered as he threw his arm around Cas's waist a pulled his down for a kiss on the lips  
"About us" Dean looked up at Cas worry playing on his features, Dean sat up to look at Cas more directly "What about us?" Cas sighed and set his book on the little stand next to the bed "I don't like hiding from Sam" Dean relaxed a little since he now knew it wasn't a break up talk "Yeah i know" Dean replied waiting for him to go on  
"And i..uh.. i want to tell him" Cas looked Dean in the eyes his face mixed with hope and fear, Dean looked away "Cas you know how it is" Cas sighed again  
"Yes i know you fear Sam may not approve but Dean i believe i know Sam well enough to know that he probably won't care..and i'm pretty sure he is with my brother Gabriel" Dean's head shot up at that "What makes you think that?"  
"I believe I've been hearing him talking to Gabriel in the middle of the night and whenever i mention it he gets very flustered" Dean pursed his lips "Yeah but that doesn't mean they are together" Dean points out "The point is Dean is that i want to tell him" Dean looks over to the wall he knows the right thing to do is tell Sam that he and Cas are together but what if Sam really doesn't approve "Dean are you with me?" Cas snaps Dean out of his thoughts "No Cas" Cas tilts his head "Why not?" Dean sighs "Because"  
"Dean we have been keeping it secret for the past few days wouldn't you like to be able to be affectionate around your brother?"  
Dean laughs a little "Cas-" "Please Dean" Cas begs and he's got that puppy dog look in his eyes now "For me?"  
Dean is silent for a moment but its not like he can say no to those eyes "Fine i'll tell everyone tomorrow" Dean almost immediately regrets saying that once it leaves his mouth, don't get him wrong he would love to be able to show off Cas but the thought of openly saying that he's Bi doesn't seem like the most appealing idea, but Cas immediately brightens at the news "Thank you Dean" Cas coos as he pulls Dean in for a kiss "And maybe we can try something a little different tonight?" Cas teases his face full of lust  
Dean smiles at that news "Bring it on angel" Dean says as he pulls Cas down on top of him and into a deep kiss

 

Dean wakes up early being spooned by a very naked Cas, Dean smiles as he remembers last night but the happiness of that is pushed back as he remembers that he has to tell Sam and everyone else that he is Bi and fucking an angel....well he doesn't have to include that part but he still has to tell them that he and Cas are together. Dean sighs as he slips from under Cas's arm and pulls on his boxers and pants that had been thrown every which way last night, Dean stretches and pulls on his shirt before grabbing his phone to check the time 5 AM on Christmas morning, Dean sighs as he looks over at Cas who has his eyes closed but Dean greatly doubts is sleeping because uh angels don't sleep, Dean turns to go to to the kitchen when a very gruff sounding voice comes from behind him "Good morning Dean" Dean turns to find Cas sitting up and rubbing his eyes "I thought angels didn't sleep?" Dean says as he goes over and flicks on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a soft yellow light "We 'but we can get into a meditative state that is almost exactly like sleeping" Cas looks Dean up and down before looking down at himself "Should i get dressed?" He asks looking around for his clothes "Nah it's okay babe i'm just going to get coffee" Cas looks over at Dean and squints "Did you just call me 'babe'?" Cas asks , Dean's cheeks taint a slight pink "Uh..yeah...sorry i don't have to if you don't want me to" Dean is scratching the back of his neck which now feels like its on fire, Cas shakes his head "No i like it" Cas's expression turns warm "Babe" Dean smiles, walks over and leans down and places a soft kiss to Cas's lips "Babe" Dean whispers before heading out the door and down to to the kitchen


	2. Um Me and Cas are together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes out to Sam and the others

Dean walked into the kitchen to find Sam already awake and typing on his computer....again "Mornin" Dean yawned heading for the coffee pot Sam waved still focused on his computer, Dean poured himself a mug taking a careful sip Dean knew that he had to do it now or he probably wouldn't at all "So uh Sam" Dean started trying to sound causal, Sam looked up from his computer his fingers still on the keys "What?" he asked   
"Uh so look...um me and..uh..Cas" Dean made a rolling gesture with his hand "We..uh" Dean was starting to stutter and now Sam was giving him the most confused look and he knew he should just get it over with "Me and Cas are together" Dean blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut, he kinda did and kinda didn't want to see Sams reaction. After silence for what felt like an eternity but in reality was probably only 30 seconds Dean opened his eyes to find Sam with a giant grin on his face Dean stared at him for a couple of seconds "Are you gonna say anything?" Dean asked setting his now lukewarm coffee down Sam cleared his throat "Uh yeah i'm happy for you" Sam stood up and pulled Dean into a bear hug "I'm really..really happy for you Dean" Sam laughed pulling back to look Dean in the face A big smile plastered on his face "How did that happen?" Dean laughed looking down at the floor "Well uh..he gave me a Christmas card" A puzzled look came across Sams face "He gave you a Christmas card?" Dean nodded "Yeah i think he made one for all of us but he gave me mine early" Dean shrugged turning to dump his leftover coffee in the sink, Sam nodded "Well..uh Congrats and Merry Christmas" Sam laughed again throwing his arms in the air   
"So i was thinking about telling everyone else at the party to.... you know just get it out of the way" Sam looked over at him "Uh yeah..yeah but you really sure you want Crowley and Rowena to know?" Dean laughed turning to face Sam "Yeah..I want everyone to know, I mean have you seen Cas? Sam rolled his eyes, while Dean began to walk out of the kitchen "So uh nice talk" Dean yelled back smiling the entire way Sam just shook his head and went back to doing whatever he was doing on his computer 

Dean entered his room to find Cas, dressed and reading his book again, Cas looked up and closed the book "Did you talk to Sam?" Dean nodded flopping down onto the bed "And was he okay with it?" Cas asked a little worry coating his voice, Dean turned and looked up at Cas "He was totally fine with it" Dean smiled reflecting Cas' "So we don't have to hide anymore?" "Nope" Cas leaned down and kissed Dean softly "Good" Dean smiled once more before a thought came to mind "Oh but i do still have to tell everyone else" Cas nodded slowly "Yes but they can wait for right now" Dean bit his lower lip "Oh what shall we do till then" Dean laughed as Cas pushed Dean down and began straddling his hips 

 

Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen together at 8 AM, Sam wasn't there and Dean was sure he would find him in the library drinking coffee and waiting for them   
"Im gonna go look for Sam" Dean announced as he strode into the library and he did indeed find Sam sitting in one of the library chairs around the small 6 foot tree that Dean had set up with Sparkly ornaments and lights with blue and purple tinsel going around it from the top to the base a fake angel sitting on top that Dean had put a mini trench coat around and that Sam said was in bad taste but Cas laughed at so it was cool, "Hey Sammy" Sam looked up and smiled "Everyone will be here in about ten minutes" Dean nodded "Alright then" Sam sighed closing his eyes and taking a sip of coffee and then smiling "Hey Dean do you remember when i went and got that tree that was in bucket the Christmas before you went to hell" Sam huffed a laugh "And i didn't want to celebrate cause i thought it was gonna be the last one with you" Dean closed his eyes and nodded at the memory "Yeah and we basically spent all evening drinking eggnog and watching bad college football" Sam laughed "Yeah and you got so drunk we ended up singing Christmas carols" Dean smiled "Yeah except i don't remember that part" Sam rolled his eyes and huffed another laugh and Dean did the same, at this point Cas had walked into the library carrying a tray of pancakes and eggs "I made breakfast" Cas smiled proudly "Wow that smells amazing Cas" Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the cheek Sam looked away and took another sip of his coffee to hide his smile, A knock at the door broke the moment, Sam took the chance to give them a moment and went to answer the door. Dean looked at Cas and smiled Cas looked at the floor in a sorta embarrassed high school first kiss way "Dean you don't have to show me affection if you don't want to" Dean actually laughed "Babe i want to show you affection because you're mine now" Dean pulled Cas closer by the waist and leaned in until they were breathing the same air "All mine" Dean muttered before closing the small distance and kissing Cas they stood like that, their mouths moving together and tasting each other, they broke apart when wolf whistles and whoops came from the doorway, Dean looked over to find all of there friends standing there with giant grins on their faces "Look at you two" Jody cooed stepping forward and pulling Dean away from Cas to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Congrats you two" Jody looked over Deans shoulder at Cas and smiled before letting go of Dean to give Cas a hug and kiss to.  
"Alright, alright how about we open some presents" Jody smiled holding Cas' face in her hands Cas nodded and walked over to the tree, "Everyone take a seat" Sam said pulling out more chairs. Everyone sat down somewhere with Jody,Claire,Alex,Bobby,Sam,Dean and Rowena sitting in Chairs around the tree and Crowley, Kevin, Cas, Jack,Gabriel, and Charile sitting on the floor near the presents, Cas began handing presents to each one of them "We will open them at the same time" Cas announced handing Gabriel his gift, once everyone had a gift Cas gave the go ahead and they all ripped open their presents "By the way all of these are from Sam" Cas added as he ripped open his wrapping paper Cas smiled when he saw what was in it "Thank you Sam" Cas smiled up at him, as he examined the dark brown bound leather journal that was engraved with a devils trap and the initials C.W at the bottom right corner "Turn it over" Dean said a small smile plastered on his face, Cas turned it over to find 'Love S.W and D.W <3 Team free Will' Cas smiled wider   
"Thank you guys really".   
Charlie got her own journal but it was colored a dark blue and on the back it said 'It is our choices that show us that we truly are far more than our abilities" with a devils trap and C.B engraved which got Sam and Dean tight hugs and thank yous,  
Jody got a book on different traps and sigils for monsters,   
Alex got a book on ghosts in hospitals and how to move them on (Which she laughed at),   
Claire got an angel blade that Sam had picked up from an angel who died,   
Crowley got a book on how to make friends and be a better person,   
Rowena got another spell book (But for good spells) which she rolled her eyes at but said thank you before laughing,   
Gabriel got a mug that said 'Least Douchiest Archangel' Which made him smile and hug Sam   
Jack got an entire collection of different action movies with heroes and villains   
Bobby got a new flask engraved with a ancient prayer and devils trap  
Kevin got a blanket with a devils trap on it which made Crowley flinch and back away causing Kevin to laugh  
Dean got a mug also that said 'Second Best Hunter' with a number two and devils trap on it   
Sam got a 'Best Abomination' shirt from Gabriel which made Sam nearly die laughing and made him pull on the shirt and stand up to show it off   
After opening presents they all went into the kitchen to get eggnog and and some breakfast, when Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen Sam looked above them a smile playing on his face causing everyone including Dean to look up and of course right above them was mistletoe Dean laughed, while a very confused Cas finally realized what it was "Ohh yes Phoradendron Leucarpum or as you call it mistletoe" Cas looked at Dean expectantly, who looked around to everybody who was also smiling, Dean rolled his eyes before grabbing Cas by the waist and pulling him flush against himself and kissing him hard, the room filled with loud wold whistles and cat calling Dean pulled back and smiled a toothy grin at Cas before looking over at everyone but he noticed something above Sams head which made him smile even more, Dean cleared his throat and gestured towards the little plant above Sams head, Sam laughed "But i don't have anybody to kiss" Gabriel moved over in a couple of seconds grabbing Sam by the back of the neck and standing on his tippy toes and pulling Sam into a deep kiss which startled Sam and caused him to make a small grunting noise, before allowing himself to deepen the kiss and moving his hands to Gabriels waist, Dean whistled smiling brightly. They enjoyed there time together drinking eggnog, and eating up into the late evening, with Sam officially with Gabriel and Cas and Dean enjoying being able to finally be together, everyone was happy and Dean was gonna make sure thats how it was gonna stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll put chapter two up as soon as i can! any and all feedback welcomed it's my first fic so i would like to know how i did thanks and have a blessed day xoxo


End file.
